Life isn't Black and White
by jshadowitz
Summary: After a traumatizing encounter with Kyurem, Touko is taken on a one month trip with Sinnoh Champion Cnythia. Now she has returned from her trip and just in time to join Cheren, Bianca, and her brother Touya on their pokemon journeys along with her partner, Absol. But in the gathering storm of the Unova Region, Touko will have to take a side and fight. But who will she fight for?


**Life isn't Black and White**

I don't own pokemon. If I did, HOLLA HOLLA GET DOLLA!

After a traumatizing encounter with Kyurem, Touko is taken on a one month trip with Sinnoh Champion Cnythia. Now she has returned from her trip and just in time to join Cheren, Bianca, and her brother Touya on their pokemon journeys along with her partner, Absol. But in the gathering storm of the Unova Region, Touko will have to take a side and fight. But who will she fight for?

_A panting figure could be seen on a grassy field covered in a thin sheet of ice. Their breath, laboured with exhaustion and fear was hanging in the air from the residual cold. An icy mist hung over the area, obscuring everything but the figures immediate surroundings from view. The figure, which now could be identified as a person, specifically a teenager, was on lying on their back propping their upper body off the ground. Before them, was a monstrous creature, whose form was obscured by the fog was towering menacingly over them. The only definable thing that could be scene of the monster was an outline that resembled a hunched over dragon, with lopsided wings with spike protrusions. _

_The figure, staring at the looming shadow in front of them, was too frightened to even scream, for either help or out of fear. Two yellow triangular shapes suddenly lit up on the silhouette, which could quickly be identified as the beast's eyes. The black pupils seemed to dart around the frost covered clearing, searching for something. When those glowing yellow eyes fixed on the figure, their breath hitched in their throat._

_After staring at the figure for a few seconds, which felts like hours for the figure, the beast began taking slow, measured steps on its two massive legs towards the figure. The ground slightly shook with each step the colossal dragon took, and the layer of frost which covered the entire clearing seemed to thicken with each step the monster took. As the creature began to approach the figure with its large steps, the figure, who at this point was shaking rapidly due to the cold and fear, pushed themselves backwards frantically in an attempt to escape the approaching menace._

_Just when it seemed escape would be impossible, the figure felt something sharp, put not sharp enough to break skin, hook under their right arm, and lift up. The figure was then swung around whatever it was they were hooked on, and landed on a soft fur-coated back. Taking a look at their would be savior, the figure saw that they were now on the back of a creature that resembled a large white mountain lion. It was covered in white fur, and had a mane going around its neck and extending down towards its chest. It had a black tail that resembled a dorsal fin of a shark. Each of its broad feet had three black claws extending from them, along with spikes protruding from the back of the ankles on the back legs and from the elbows of the front legs. The figures savior had a cat like black face, with slanted eyes with red pupils. On the right side of its forehead was a protrusion that curved inwards to form a nasty horn, which had been used to pick the figure up. Covering the rest of the forehead of the figures savior was a with tuft of hair shaped like an individual tomoe, curving downwards and inwards._

_The figure gasped when they realized that their savior was actually the being called the "disaster pokemon", Absol. Still in shock, the figure absent mindedly noticed that the Absol had turned and fled from the looming shadow of the monstrous dragon. Furious, the dragon reared its head up and released a horrible cry that would haunt the figures dream for years to come. After the horrifying and terrifying noise ceased as it drew farther and farther away, the figure, tired from the whole ordeal, slowly drifted off to sleep, leaning into the neck of its rescuer, feeling safe enough to fall asleep…_

Touko woke up from her vivid dream panting and sweating. Slowly letting her eyes adjust to the light of the morning she yawned, stretching her arms out and hearing one or two satisfied pops coming from various joints. Climbing out of her bed while wearing her plain white pajamas, she got up looked out the window of the rented room in the pokemon center she was staying in. Gazing out into the relatively quiet streets of Accumula Town, she yawned again, before retreating into her room once more. She quickly showered, and changed into a freshly washed set of cloths. Her outfit consisted of a pair how short, ripped jeans, and a sleeveless white t-shirt. Over this she wore a sleeveless leather jacket that stopped just before her shirt did. Slung over her shoulder was a pink bag, which was much more spacious then it looked, and on top of her head was a baseball cap with a pokemon symbol. She finished the look with a pair of black combat boots. She had long, wavy hair that was propped upwards in s large ponytail that went to just below her shoulder blades from the space in the back of her cap, and two oddly shades bangs framed her face on either side. Her clothing was in good tastes, and very fashionable. Practical to move around, yet very fashionable. Her moderately tight shirt showed that she was well developed in the chest area for her age, but not to the point of excess.

As Touko finished her morning ritual with brushing her teeth, she noticed her starter pokemon waking up in the mirror. Finishing her tooth-brushing, Touko turned around with a grin on her face as she walked over to her yawning starter. The white furred mountain lion pokemon looked at her while yawning and stretching backwards similar to a cat, before walking up to her and nuzzling into her chin. Touko giggled at this before leaning down slightly and returned the action. The Absol muttered his name in approval at his trainer's actions. While Touko stood at 5'4" feet, her Absol was just half a head shorter than her, minus the horn of course.

Breaking away from each other, the two partners made their way down the steps and into the main lobby of the pokemon center. Many trainers went about doing their everyday practices here, whether it be healing, shopping, or relaxing. Each pokemon center in Unonva doubled as not only a shopping mart but also an inn for wary travelers. The lobby had around ten people frequenting it, some entering and exiting periodically.

As Touko and her Absol made their way down the steps to the lobby side by side, they received a few odd glances from some of the patrons of the pokemon center. After all, while it was commonplace to at least have one pokemon out at all times as a traveling companion, very few trainers could boast to have, or have even seen an absol in the Unonva region. An incredibly small amount of them lived just north of Undella town, but otherwise they were never seen at all. As the pair made their way to the door, some trainers whistled in admiration of the sleek looking pokemon.

Exiting the pokemon center, Touko checked her bag for her important possessions to make sure she hadn't forgotten them. A few super potions, a few full heals, a bag filled with assorted oran, sitrus, leppa, and lumberies, a case filled with greatballs, and a lone ultra ball. After checking that these items were in order, Touko moved on to check the last, and largest compartment that contained the important items. There was a single red and white poke ball lying beside a pearlescent egg that shook every 5 or 6 seconds.

Giggling in delight at the prospect of the egg hatching soon, Touko began skipping towards the entrance of route one. Her Absol trotted loyally beside her, matching her speed. The Absol's posture could almost be defined as regal. Its steps were calm and measured, and it had an air of confidence about it. Not overconfidence, as anyone who had a keen eye could tell that the Absol was rather powerful.

Suddenly, the pair halted as they heard a nondescript ring tone come from the x-transceiver in the outermost pouch of her bag. The x-transceiver was a device that basically was a video phone that allowed for video chat and 4 way calls. Touko whipped out the device and stared at the screen which she could immediately discern as her mother.

"Touko! Hello darling how have you been? Have you been eating right?" Touko did her best to repress her small groan, and Absol let out a small cry of "soll" as if to offer his condolences. Whenever Touko neglected to call her mother to check in for 2 weeks in a row, her mother became the biggest worry-wart.

"Yes Mom, I'm alright. I'm very close to Nuvema town we can talk once I get there." Touko replied. It was very true. One could see Nuvema town in the distance very clearly on a bright summer day like this one. Accumula town was very close to Nuvema town, and was the reason that Nuvema lacked a pokemon center. You were so close to the one in Accumula town, there was no point of building one in Nuvema.

"Oh good, you'll be here on time! That's fantastic! Touya always wanted the four of you to start your journey at the same time, he was heartbroken when you left a month ago." Touko gave a wistful sigh at that. She, along with her brother Touya, had both wanted to start their pokemon journeys at the same time along with their childhood friends Bianca and Cheren. But, she had received a very unique opportunity, and she hadn't wanted to turn it down.

"I'll tell you all about what happened once I get back home. Cynthia dropped me off at Accumula Town for the night before heading off to Sinnoh again. It was great traveling with her, if only for a month." It truly had been. Touko knew how lucky she was to get to spend a month with the great champion Cynthia. Touya had practically exploded in jealousy when he heard his sister was not only starting her pokemon journey a month before he would, but also would be shown the ropes by one of the strongest trainers ever known.

"Well, I'm sure you'll tell us all about your adventures with Cynthia when you get here. Now, hurry up and get moving! Professor Juniper is on her way over with Cheren, Touya, and Bianca's pokemon now! If you hurry, you should be able to make it in time to see which ones your friends choose! Not that you could be late compared to Bianca anyway." Touko's mom muttered that last parts under her breath while gazing at the door. Touko couldn't help but chuckle at that. Whenever something was important, for whatever reason Bianca couldn't help but be late, or as she put it, "fashionably on time".

"All right, all right, I'm on my way Mom. But, don't be surprised at how fast I arrive in town. Cynthia did more than just escort me around some old ruins after all." Touko finished with her hand which wasn't holding her phone placed firmly on her hip. Her Absol energetically called out his name in agreement.

"Oh, and Absolsais hello Mom. Anyway, see you!" Snapping the x-transceiver shut before she could hear her mother's reply, Touko looked towards her large Absol who stared back in turn.

"You ready buddy?" Touko asked her partner, already knowing the answer. It wasn't that Absol needed to know what his trainer was asking, it was just out of habit, and respect that she did. It was one on the things that he was grateful for, and it showed the trust that they shared for eachother.

"Sol" replied the pokemon, who bent his head forwards and downwards, looking towards the town which could be seen in the distance, knowing their direction. Touko seeing the action, knowing that it was her partners way of saying "hop on" gently grasped her Absol's neck on either side of his mane, before swinging herself up and onto his back, her feet dangling just a few inches off the ground. Adjusting to the new weight added onto his back, Absol took a few testing steps forward to make sure his partner was secure on his back. He turned his head to look towards her, and saw her nod in approval. Turning back to face their desination, Absol felt his trainers right hand wrap around the base of his curved horn for stability. Knowing that this meant he could proceed, the Absol took off in the direction of his trainers hometown.

Touko always loved the feeling of riding on Absol. The feeling of the wind blowing through her hair while moving at high speeds was amazing to her. She liked it much more then flying, because it still gave that feeling of freedom which came from flying, but remaining safely on the ground. That's not to say that Touko didn't like flying. She in fact loved flying, but the feeling of riding Absol at breakneck speeds just made her relax inside. It gave her a feeling that everything was right in the world.

As Touko left Accumula Town behind her, she never looked back, as she knew that she would be returning soon, probably within the day. As such she never noticed the small layer of frost cover the ground she stood on just a moment ago, before vanishing in the breeze.

In just 20 minutes, Touko found herself dismounting her trusty companion. Checking the time on her watch, she was startled when she took notice of how short the trip. It always seemed much longer when on Absol'sback, and even then it was never long enough for her desires.

"Absol, are you getting faster?" Touko asked in a coy, teasing tone. Absol snorted at that, and held his head high in pride. Chuckling at her partners reaction to the praise, Touko took a short moment to gaze at her hometown after not seeing it for a month. Nuvema Town was small, incredibly so. Only 4 or 5 families lived there, three of which were her own, Cheren's and Bianca's. A very small community indeed. The only noteworthy building other than the homes were professor Juniper's laboratory.

Remembering her tight schedule, Touko and Absol made their way towards the centermost house where they knew that the gathering would be taking place. Knocking on her own door, Touko backed up and prepared to face the wrath of a fussing mother. Absol gave a short muttering of his name under, as if to offer his support to his trainer. Glancing thankfully at her partner, Touko grimaced in anticipation as she heard footsteps approach the door. Hearing it creak upon, Touko slowly drew her gaze which has on reflex moved to her feet upwards to face the figure who opened the door. To her surprize, instead of the scolding expression on her mother's face it was a smiling one.

"Touko!" Touko was brought into a welcoming hug which she gladly returned. Her mother seemed very happy, the reason for which escaped Touko at the moment. As if sensing her daughters growing curiosity, she continued while turning and striding towards the kitchen where 4 sandwiches could be seen being prepared with care.

"Touya, Bianca, and Cheren all are upstairs choosing their starters right now. It's so exciting! I can hear those little pokemon from here!" Sure enough, one could here various calls of different pokemon, thought they were undefinable through the ceiling.

"Well, what are you waiting for Touko. Join them! I bet you they would love to see you, and have your input on their choices. After all, you do have a one month head start on them when it comes to being a trainer." Touko knew that the one month head start she had on her friends was in fact worth a lot more than her mother described. She had traveled all the way to the distant Kanto region with one of the strongest trainers ever, the Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia! Not only that, but all of Cynthia's team had taken a liking to her and her Absol, and had helped train her Absol making it learn many things that pokemon of the same species couldn't. In fact, her Absol could probably take on at least the fourth gym leader at this point. While Touko knew this, she knew that Absol was only one pokemon, and if a powerful team with bug or fighting type attacks were to due combat with her Absol they would surely be met with defeat. That's not to say that they wouldn't put up a fight. Her Absol had such a wide range of attacks that he could counter her weakness very effectively.

Nodding to her mother, Touko made her way up the stairs to the room she shared with her brother with Absol plodding behind her. She slowly opened the door and was met with a rather interesting scene. Bianca could be seen tightly hugging a rather happy looking Tepig while bouncing and spinning around the room in delight. Touko could tell that both were happy with their newly started partnership, if Bianca's and her pokemon's squeals of delight were any indication. Touko shifter her gaze to the opposite side of the room whereCheren could be scene with his arms crossed and an analytical look plastered across his face, while his eyes gazed intensely at a pokemon standing in front of him on top of a shelf. The Snivy, much to the amusement of Touko was in an identical position to the young man in front of it, both of which seemed to be locked in an intense staring contest, sizing each other up for potential. Finally, at the center of the room was her younger, if only by a minute, brother who was chasing an Oshawott around in circles, the latter of which seemed to be laughing.

The scene, too much for Touko to handle burst out into laughter at the supposed first time bonding of the trainers and their newfound partners. The sound of her laughing caused Bianca's, Cheren's, and Touya's heads to turn and face the new arrival. All three simultaneously called out "Touko!" dropped what they were doing and rushed towards their friends whom they hadn't scene for a full month. Touko was greeted with a hug by an ecstatic Bianca, while Touya and Cheren stayed a respectful distance away while the two female friends embraced after being separated for a decently long period of time.

They were broken out of their embrace when Touya said "So, the prodigal daughter returns?" Touko shot him a half-hearted glare at that comment.

"Wow, that was rather sophisticated for you Touya. How long did it take you to look up the proper circumstances to make that comment?" After that snarky comment it was Cheren's turn to be glared at by Touya, not that he cared though. As always he just shrugged it off with indifference, while Touya, in a massive display of his maturity, stuck his tongue out at Cheren.

"Oh come on Touya, you know you would have done the same thing in my position. How could I have turned down a once in a lifetime offer like that?" Touko asked her brother incredulously. In fact, Touya probably wouldn't have given waiting for his friend a second thought had he received the offer that Touko did. Touya huffed at her remark, and turned his head and started pouting. Oshawott, seeing his trainers sour expression crossed his arms and mimicked his actions. This caused Touko and Bianca to burst out into giggles once more.

"So, I see that everyone has chosen their partners?" Touko asked, though the answer could be clearly seen. Each one of them was already bonding with their partner. Seeing the smiling faces on her friends and their new pokemon brought her back to the less joyful circumstances of her meeting with her pokemon.

_***Flash Back***_

_Touko sat shivering on the stairs of a villa in Undella Town. If someone was to see her, they would find it strange to see a girl shivering during a spring day on a beachside town. Never the less, Touko couldn't stop shivering. She could hear her mother arguing about something with League Champion Cynthia, the owner of the suite which she was currently sitting in front of. What they were arguing about, Touko would only find out later. At the moment, the only thing she could think about was that monstrous shadow looming over her, those piercing yellow eyes which seemed to glow, but most of all she was thinking of the sudden, chilling cold which has washed over her, and refused to leave._

_It wasn't Touko's fault whatever happened to her happened. It was just an accident. A natural disaster. No one was to blame. But that didn't make it better. It was only luck that allowed Touko to survive, but then again, it was just dumb luck that she encountered the beast at all. It was incredibly lucky that Cynthia had been nearby, and was able to deter the beast from chasing her and her savior. While the legendary dragon was strong, Cynthia was strong enough to dissuade it from following. The pokemon that rescued her, an Absol, was lying down on its haunches on the roof of the villa behind her. It looked like a gargoyle, watching over her, protecting her from harm. It never took its eyes off of her shivering form, and hadn't since it dropped her off on the steps of the house. _

_Suddenly, the voices coming from the inside of the house came to an abrupt halt as someone said the words "It's her choice." The sound of heels hitting a hard floor could be heard echoing from the villa, slowly drawing closer to Touko shivering form sitting on the front steps. The footsteps came to a halt beside her, and Touko turned her to come face to face with one of her idols. Cynthia. _

_"Hey." Cynthia greeted her in a happy tone. She crouched down and sat on the steps beside Touko. Touko turned her head back to face forward, staring at the sandy beach sprawled in front of her, the sunset reflecting off of the waves. Cynthia seemed to study the shivering girl beside her. _

_"You know, it's not every day that you get rescued by an Absol, especially here in Unova." Touko swivelled her head to face Cynthia as she spoke of the pokemon who saved her, and still remained nearby. Cynthia smiled, seeing that she had the troubled girls attention now. She turned her gaze to Touko's silent guardian, who seemed to be studying her, analyzing for a threat._

_"They're very rare in this region. Only 4 or 5 have ever been seen in the wild." Cynthia gave a sad sigh as she turned her gaze back to the sunset. "Because of their ability to sense imminent disaster with their horns, people and other pokemon tend to shun them out of superstition that they are the actual cause of the disasters they foresee." Touko pulled her knees in and tucked her chin and placed it onto her knees, but remained silent. She stole a glance at her protector, before returning her gaze to the golden hued sand._

_"I'm not sure why this Absol has stuck around so long, but I'm guessing it feels that it owes you for not rescuing you sooner." This caused a reaction in Touko, as she whipped her head around to stare at Cynthia with shock written all over her face. Cynthia smiled in response, before placing her hands behind her, arching her back and staring into the orange sky. _

_"I have an offer for you, Touko." Cynthia said, still keeping her gaze locked on the cloudless sky. "I'm inviting you to take a quick journey with me to a faraway country, just you and me." Touko's mouth was hanging open in shock at this point. One on one time with Cynthia? This was like a dream come true for her, or any aspiring trainer. "I'm fascinated with the myths and history regarding pokemon, so we'd be visiting ancient ruins and caves, some of which are populated with pokemon from ages past. I think it would not only be a great experience for you, but I bet you would love it." Cynthia finished in a happy tone, turning her head to Touko and smiling._

_Cynthia got up on her feet, looked down on me, and offered her hand. Still in shock from her offer, I numbly took her hand and allowed her to pull me to my feet. I idly noticed that I was no longer shacking. Cynthia did though, and her smile broadened. On the roof, the Absol rose to its feet and leaned forward off the edge of the roof. Cynthia looked up towards the vigilant pokemon, and smiled again in its direction._

_"Whether or not you go is your choice, but regardless, I think that someone wants to be your partner." Touko looked at Cynthia in confusion, as Cynthia gestured with her head towards the Absol, now standing on the roof. As Touko's eyes gazed into its own, the Absol leaped down and gracefully landed a few feet in front of Touko, who took a step backward in surprize. Slowly, as if to make sure that it didn't scare her off, the Absol plodded towards Touko until it was standing right in front of her. Touko nervously raised a hand and gently placed it on the purple oval shaped crest on the Absol's forehead. Touko turned towards Cynthia, a questioning look on her features. Guessing her question before it was made, Cynthia answered:_

_"Don't worry, I can pull some strings with the league, they owe me like 5 favors anyway." Cynthia said in a dismissive tone casually waving her hand. Unable to take it anymore, Touko ran forward and captured a surprised Cynthia in a tight hug._

_"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Touko shouted, tears escaping from her eyes. Cynthia's expression softened and she returned the embrace of the girl overwhelmed by her kindness. Slowly, Touko removed herself from the generous champion, before turning to the Absol who was still standing in front of her. She slowly approached it, before slowly reaching up and hugging her savior around the neck, and holding him tightly._

_"Thank you for saving me." She whispered into his ear as she held her savior tightly. The Absol leaned into her affectionate embrace, softly muttering his name. Cynthia smiled at the scene, reminded of her own first encounter with her partner. _

_Cynthia smiled towards Touko's mother, who could be seen in the window of Cynthia's villa, who smiled back. It had truly been a crazy vacation in Undella Town for Touko's family._

_***Flash Back End***_

It seemed like Cheren's Bianca's, and Touya's meeting of their partners was much less eventful than her own. Touko was broken out of her thoughts when suddenly Bianca had an idea.

"Hey, now that we have our Pokemon, why don't we have a pokemon battle?" Bianca raised the question to everyone in the room. This got the three new starter pokemon excited, as they all left their respective trainers and met in the center of the room in a three way stare down. When Touko looked close enough, she swore she could see lightning jumping between each of their eyes. Her Absol snorted in response, amused at the concept of the new pokemon fighting. Seeing this, the Tepig and Oshawott, got angry and started shouting their name at the pokemon much larger then themselves in indignation. The Snivy just huffed, and turned its nose upwards.

"All right! Sounds like a great idea!" Touya called out excitedly. He was eager at the prospect of testing out his new pokemon in a fight. His Oshawott seemed to share these feelings, and got into an aggressive stance facing the Tepig across from him. Cheren, seeing this took a moment to check their surroundings. Seeing that there really wasn't much space, he decided to attempt to intervene with the imminent fight.

"Maybe we should go outside first. There really isn't much space to fight in here without messing up Touko and Touya's room." Cheren declared, clearly exasperated at his friends antics.

"Oh, quit being a worry-wart Cheren! We'll be careful!" Bianca called out standing behind her Tepig, clearly excited for her first battle as much as Touya was. Her eyes were locked on Touya'sOshawott, who was also raring to go.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Cheren said, ending with another exasperated sigh. He, along with his Snivy, Touko, and Absol all backed up to the edge of the room to give Tepig and Oshawott as much room to battle as possible (which wasn't much in the first place).

"All right, since you both insist, Bianca and Touya will battle with one pokemon each until their opponents pokemon is knocked out. Ready? Begin!" Cheren declared dropping his hand as he began the battle.

"Ok Tepig! Use tackle!" Bianca cried, pointing her hand towards Touya'sOshawott. Tepig cried out his in name in conformation, and began running at Oshawott on all fours, picking up speed as he ran. Seeing that his Oshawott wasn't experienced enough in battle yet to dodge on instinct, Touya called out his own command.

"Oshawott, dodge, and follow up with tail whip!" Oshawott, upon hearing his trainers commands, dodged to the side as Tepig sped past him. As he did, Oshawott spun around and swung his tail close to Tepig's face, surprising him and lowering his defence. The Tepig continued on, slowing down and skidding to a halt before turning and facing his opponent once more.

"Tepig, tackle again!" Bianca called out, hoping for better results with her pokemon's only current attacking move. This time, due to the smaller distance between them, Oshawott couldn't dodge and took the hit. He flew back towards Touya, landing on his back.

"Oshawott, get up and return the favour with your own tackle!" Oshawott, hearing his trainers command, pushed himself back onto his feet and tackled the Tepig which hadn't been paying attention and was celebrating his successful hit.

"Tepig, look out!" Bianca cried out a warning to her gloating pokemon. Unfortunately, the command came too late, and Tepig was sent flying by the tackle, enhanced by the earlier use tail whip. Tepig flew through the air, and impacted a shelf before crashing to the floor, clearly dazed by the impact. "Oh no, Tepig!" Bianca called out in concern. Touya, seeing Tepig's weakened state, took the opportunity to end the match.

"All right, Oshawott finish this up with another tackle!" Touyarecievd a cry of "Wott!" in response as his pokemon charged forwards once more and tackled the already dazed Tepig. It impacted the already close shelf, knocking it out and finishing the battle.

"Ah, Tepig!" Bianca cried out distressed, swiftly moved to her pokemon and scooped him up and into her arms, hugging him gave a long, drawn out call of "piiiig" with swirls in his eyes, signifying his defeat.

"Don't worry little guy, you did great." Bianca assured her pokemon, feeling proud about her battle. "We'll get 'em next time" She added, further encouraging her pokemon.

"Tepig is unable to battle, the winner is Touya and Oshawott!" Cheren cried out, officially ending the match. He took a look around the room, noticing the destroyed state it was in, and added under his breath "annnddd the room is destroyed. Did I say this would happen? Yes. Did you two listen? Nooooooo." He finished with yet another exasperated sigh.

Touya and Oshawott, along with Bianca and her now awake Tepig took a good look around and noticed the destroyed state of the room, and sweat dropped collectively. Touya scratched the back of his neck bashfully, stating "oops."

Touoko face palmed before saying "well, since our room is officially and utterly trashed, Cheren and Touya might as well battle too. It's not like the room could get any worse." Touko stated, before reaching into her bag and producing a spray-gun attacked to a bottle, which she handed to looked at her confused, before she elaborated.

"It's a potion, you use it to heal small wounds on a pokemon. Just point and spray, and you're in business." Touko explained to Touya, whose eyes lit up in understanding. He quickly took hold of the potion and applied it to his Injured Oshawott. Quickly, you could the bruises it received from the battle disappear, and Oshawott was ready to go.

"All right! C'mon Cheren, lets battle!" Touya called, still excited out getting his pokemon. Cheren seemed to consider his request before turning towards his pokemon. Seeing Snivy's nod of approval, Cheren switched places with Bianca, standing behind his Snivy as Touya stood across from him behind his Oshawott. Bianca stood in the center, with her hand raised above her head.

"Here we go! A single pokemon battle between Cheren and Touya! Begin!" Bianca dramatically called out, before darting backwards to get out of the way to the combat.

"Snivy, start this with a leer!" Cheren calmly called out, as if he had already planned the battle ahead in his mind. Snivy, opting to forego a verbal response, sent a nasty look towards Oshawott, who flinched slightly under the scrutiny. Seeing his pokemon's plight, Touya responded with his own command.

"Oshawott, use tackle!" With a battle cry of "Wott!"Oshawott charged forwards, hitting the Snivy who was too busy leering at him to dodge. He was sent backwards by the otter, before pushing himself back upwards.

"Hm, Snivy dodge his next attack, then counter with a tackle." Trusting in his trainers orders not to attack Snivy waited patiently for Oshawott's next attack.

"Oshawott, hit him with another tackle!" Intending to end his second battle quickly like his first, Touya repeated the command which won his last fight. Predicting this course of action, Cheren pushed his glasses up his face, making them reflect the light for a second, shielding his eyes from view.

"Snivy, use your superior speed to dodge at the last second, then while he is off balance, use tackle twice." Snivy nodded at his trainers command. It was risky, as if it didn't work Snivy would be very tired from using the same attack twice in rapid succession. Luckily for Cheren and Snivy, but unluckily for Touya and Oshawott, the risk was worth the reward, as Oshawott fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, the winner is Cheren and Snivy!" Bianca cried out dramatically. Picking up his pokemon and consoling him with comforting words and praise, Touya made his way over to Cheren to congratulate him. Cheren and Snivy just nodded at each other for their victory, before Cheren turned to shake Touya's hand in a show of friendship and sportsmanship.

"Great battles you three!" Touko exclaimed as she patted all three of her friends on their backs. Her Absol snorted in response, clearly unimpressed. Touko rounded on her Absol, saying "Well it was their first time, so don't be too hard on them." Touko scolded her Absol, who let out a low "sol" before turning his head, standing by his opinion.

"So this is the Absol that saved you during your vacation." Cheren remarked, seeing the pokemon that Touya had described to him many times when talking about the vacation that he, Touko, and their mother had taken to Undella Town. As he studied it, he suddenly stated "Touko, would you mind having a pokemon battle with me later? I would like to see the difference between a fresh trainer and one who spent a month with a world renowned champion." Touko blushed under the praise, before taking a look around the still trashed room.

"How about after lunch Cheren? I'm not sure that there would be much of this room if Absol were to battle." Touko answered, knowing that only ashes would be left if her Absol were to fight in such a confined space. Cheren nodded in response, and turned to face Bianca who was stroking Absols furry mane with a dreamy look on her face, saying "so soft".

Cheren sweat-dropped at that, before turning back to Touko and saying "Perhaps outside would be preferable." Touko nodded at that, and everyone (except Touko) picked up their pokemon and carried them downstairs, with Absol following after.

At the bottom of the stairs, the new trainers were surprised to be greeted with the sight of Professor Juniper talking with Touko and Touya's mother. Her eyes lit up when she saw them all with their pokemon, especially Touko and her Absol.

"Ah good, I see you're all bonding with your pokemon. And good to see you Touko! Wow, so this is the Absol you met on vacation…" Professor Juniper stated, staring at the Absol. "It looks very healthy. You treated it well?" Professor Juniper received a nod in response from Touko. "Would you mind maybe battling one of your friends for me? I want to see your pokemon in action!" Professor Juniper stated, clearly excited at the prospect of the white furred creature doing battle.

"Of course professor. We were planning on battling outside after lunch anyway." Was Touko's nonchalant reply. Professor Juniper smiled in response before leaving the house. Touko's mom made her way over to them and smiled.

"I heard the battles from down here! Even if those pokemon are cute and small, they certainly pack a punch the sounds were anything to go bye!" Touya, Cheren, and Bianca all scratched the back of their heads sheepishly. "Anyway, here are some sandwiches for lunch, I'll set out some pokemon food in a second." She said, indicating to the table where 4 sandwiches were set out on plates. As they took their seats, the new trainers pokemon sat in a line while Absol say on his hind legs in a similar manner to a dog, all waiting to be fed. Touko and Touya's mom quickly left the kitchen with 4 bowls, each filled with some delicious pokefood (I'm pretty sure it looks like kibble, just imagine it however you want). Everyone dug into their respective meals, savouring the flavours. Once everyone was finished eating, they made their way outside to the clearing in front of Professor Juniper's laboratory.

Professor Juniper could be seen leaving her lab through the front door, wearing her trademark lab-coat. She saw Bianca and Touya standing off to the side, with their pokemon at their feet. Touko and Cheren were standing a fair distance away from each other, Absol in front of Touko and Snivy in front of Cheren. She moved to stand beside Bianca, and smiled at the scene in front of her. Even though Cheren knew that Snivy would most likely lose the battle, he was willing to try anyway. It his showed faith in his pokemon, which would lead to a good partnership in the future. Seeing that the professor had joined them, Touya stepped forward to start the match.

"This will be a single battle between Touko and Cheren. The battle is over when your opponent's pokemon has been knocked out. Ready? Begin!" Touya declared, dropping his hand. This was followed by Touya's abrupt jumping backwards, afraid of what attacks Touko'sAbsol might have picked up from a league champion.

"Absol, use quick attack!" Touko wasted no time in issuing her first command. Absol bent down, before launching himself forwards in a burst of speed, leaving white trails behind him. Knowing that the attack would be incredibly dangerous to be get hit by, Cheren responded as quickly as he could with his own command.

"Snivy dodge!" At Cheren's cry, Snivy jumped to the side as quickly as he could, narrowly escaping from in front of the speeding the Snivy was still in the air, Absol turned sideways sliding to an abrupt halt. Once he stopped moving, Touko quickly issued another command.

"Absol, razor wind!" Hearing the command for one of his more powerful attacks, Absol gave a grunt in reply. His horn began to give off a white hue, as Absol reared his head back before delivering a vicious cut with his horn through the air. As Absol cut downwards with his horn, it released a grey arc through the air, accompanied by a blistering wind. Snivy, unable to dodge in the air, could only watch as the attack impacted him head on. The razor wind cut into him several times as it smashed him into a tree. The audience was shocked by the power of the attack.

"What a dangerous move! Snivy is pretty much out for the count!" Bianca exclaimed in awe. Touya nodded in agreement, still shocked at the damage done by the single attack. He couldn't believe how powerful his sister had gotten on her trip, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"You can clearly tell that Absol is not just a powerful pokemon, but that he was well taken care of by his trainer." Professor Juniper commented. From Absol's posture, and response to the commands that Touko gave showed to the professor that the Absolwas completely trusting his trainer. The professor gave a small smile at that. Touko had grown into a fantastic trainer if her Absol was anything to go by.

Cheren frowned at his situation. Snivy clearly couldn't take any more hits, but he was also too injured to fight back anyway. He knew he was in a desperate situation where winning, or even landing a hit seemed unlikely. Still, he put his faith in his pokemon.

"Snivy, use tackle!" He cried out, urging his pokemon to give it his all no matter how grim the situation. Snivy made a "Sniv" noise, before struggling to his feet and running at the dark-type pokemon. Absol's eyes widened at the small grass snake pokemon getting up after a razor wind, but quickly hardened his expression.

"All right Absol, finish this up with a night slash!" Absol's horn began to glow once more, but this time a dark, blackish colour covered his horn. Absol then cried out "Absol!" and rushed to meet Snivy in the center of the field. As Snivy leaped off of the ground to compensate for the size difference between Absol and itself, Absol reared his head pack in preparation to strike. Just before the point of collision between the two pokemon, everything seemed to go still. Then suddenly Absol swung his horn down, catching Snivy in the chest mid-air, knocking him back and to the ground with immense force. Absol skidded to a halt seeing his opponent's eyes contain swirls.

The battle had left all watching completely speechless. Touko, their childhood friend who, regardless of her one month head start, and completely and utterly crushed the walking pokedex Cheren! Everyone had their mouths hanging open at this. None had expected Touko to return this strong. This only served to strengthen the resolve of the three new trainers to catch up to their friend.

"A-and the w-winner is T-Touko!" Declared a stuttering Bianca, still slack jawed at her friends utter defeat. Cheren wordlessly made his way over to his fallen pokemon, cradling it in his arms. He softly spoke words of encouragement to his defeated partner.

"Don't worry Snivy. The odds were against us anyways. You did your best." Cheren softly said, stroking his pokemon. He felt a soft tapping on his forearm, and looked up to see the face of the trainer who defeated him. Before he could make a snarky comment, he found a potion being offered to him much like had been done to Touya earlier. He looked at her face, plastered with an apologetic smile, holding the potion out like a peace offering. Staring at it, he chuckled lightly before accepting it and proceeding to apply it to his now sleeping pokemon.

"Thank you Touko. That was a good battle. Hope we can do it again." Cheren said in his normal voice, showing that there were no hard feelings regarding his loss. Touko's smile broadened at his response. She was glad he wouldn't let something small like this get in the way of their friendship. The moment was ruined though by Touya.

"That was totally awesome!" He shouted almost screaming the end of his exclamation. He proceeded to ask Touko in a very rapid voice "Can you have Absol teach Oshawott those moves? Are those all of Absol's moves? What are his other moves? Do you have any other pokemon? Are they strong?" Touko started laughing as Touya rapid-fired question after question at her. Raising a hand to stop him, Touko calmly answered some, but not all of his questions.

"No Absol cannot teach his moves. No, those are not all of his moves either, and I will not be showing them off. Better as a surprise anyway." Touko replied with a shrug, ignoring the quiet whine which came from her brother. She continued "Yes I do have one other pokemon, but they aren't that strong at the moment. Want to see?" Touko received vigorous nods in reply, including one from professor Juniper. Touko reached slowly into her bag, dragging it out in a very dramatic sense. Everyone was leaning forward eager to see what she would bring out. Was it a small pokemon? Or maybe she was just reaching for a pokeball. Their question were put to rest when Touko suddenly took out... a large white egg! This caused everyone but professor Juniper to face-fault, while professor Juniper studied the egg for any details.

"A pokemon egg, one very close to hatching at that. If I had to guess, I would say that it will be hatching at some point within the next one or two hours. Where did you get it?" Professor Juniper asked, curiously. Touko clutched the egg close, slightly surprised that the egg she'd been carrying for around 2 weeks would hatch in just an hour or two.

"In a deep cave, in the Kanto region. We found it all alone, so Cynthia gave it to me to take care of it." Touko said, answering the professors question. "She believes that it could contain an Omanyte, or a Kabuto." Touko stated, answering professor Junipers un-stated question. Nodding in response, Professor Juniper turned on her heel and made her way to the laboratory door.

"Well, come on in to receive your pokedex you three. Touko, do you already have one?" Professor Juniper asked, gesturing towards her lab with her hand. Touko sent her hand into her bag, fishing around until she pulled out her own pokedex.

"A gift from Professor Oak back in Pallet Town." Touko said, giving away the identity and location of her pokedex donner. As Bianca, Touya, and Cheren all followed the professor into her lab to receive their own pokedexes, along with the customary speech detailing a trainers responsibilities and such, Touko began walking towards the entrance of route one.

Upon reaching it, Touko plopped herself down, staring into the distance ahead of her, as her Absol came up beside her and sat down on his haunches. Scratching behind his horn in a spot she knew he loved, Touko allowed her thoughts to drift towards her future. While she may have gone on a one month trip with Cnythia, her true journey started here and now, at the entrance to route one. She wondered about the people she would meet, the places she would go, and the adventures she would have. Touko quickly shook these thoughts from her head.

Cynthia told her never to get to caught up in the future or the past, because it would weigh you down. After all, no time like the present right?

But little did Touko know, but something from her past would play a large part in her future. For across the region of Unova, at that very moment, a pair of gleaming yellow eyes opened up. A monstrous figure, massive in size stood up and spread its lopsided wings, with spikes sticking out like icicles. It shook off a layer of ice which had clung to its body in its slumber, and raised its head towards the sky. A piercing shrill cry echoed out from the giant chasm, a terrible omen of things to come.

Well?

What do ya think?

A few things first of all.

1. I'm not going with the whole video game rule of only 4 attacks. That's just dumb

2. No white/N pairing. N is a god damn creep, who freaken stalks you, and is kinda obsessed. His ideals are so screwed up, and he is so stubborn. He is a great villain, but not for a pairing. Seriously, the dude acts like a spoiled five year old.

3. DEFINATLY not a black/white pairing. I made them siblings. Incest is gross.


End file.
